The Same Old Things
by okaie
Summary: The same old things can be boring. But that's not always true. OneShot. PhilKeely


**One-Shot: The Same Old Things**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future. There. I said it. Happy Disney?**

**I don't know… I felt a need to write. So I'm writing. Hope you enjoy! Review please!**

He could hear her walking across the lawn. She knew he could. But she knew he was waiting there. Sitting in that lawn chair, waiting for her. "Hi," she whispered into his ear, bending down.

"Hi," he whispered back, taking her hand into his. "Why don't you sit?"

"There's no seats."

"Do you need one?" he asked coyly.

"No," she said, sitting on his lap and pulling his arms securely around her.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

"In your arms?" she replied, "Always."

He kissed her cheek. "How's life?"

She shrugged, "Good. Nothing different."

"Nothing?" he pressed, "nothing at all?"

"No. It's been the same as always."

"So are you bored?"

"Bored?" she repeated, "Maybe. I guess I get tired of the same old thing sometimes."

"Yeah?"

"Like those bagels you always buy," she commented, "they're always plain."

"Oh? Well, then I might just have to go out and buy some new flavors."

"And take-out and spray food. It's a little bland now."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to take some cooking lessons."

"And this house."

"This house?" he asked, surprised, "You said you loved it two months ago."

"No, I love the house." She looked at him swiftly, "but I think it's too big for just the both of us."

"Really?"

"I think I want kids."

"Kids…" he pondered.

"Two or three… I think. I at least one boy and one girl. At least one with brown hair, and one with blonde. One with brown eyes, and one with blue. At the very least… that's what I want. It'll be good to have some differences in them. Change."

"It sounds good to me… but when?"

"Not right now… but soon. Soon. I want to enjoy this tranquility of me and you, for a little while, first."

"I thought you were bored of the same old thing."

"Oh, I am."

"Huh?"

"But I'm happy with the same old thing right now."

He smiled, "Good."

They were silent. Watching the beauty of the sunset painted in front of them. "It's beautiful. Isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes," he responded simply. "Like you."

She smiled and silence overtook them. They rested comfortably together, not needing anything else. "I love you," she finally said.

"And I love you," he responded.

"Phil…"

"Mmm?"

"Do you think people are right?"

"Hmm?"

"About us. About young couples. Do you think they're right? Are we too young to be married? Will we get bored with each other? I mean… I don't think I _ever_ want to break up…" She turned to face him, looking into his eyes. "… but if we do… I don't want to ruin any kids we may have."

"Keely," he whispered, "All that I know is right is that I love you. And that's all I need. I won't ever get bored of waking up to your face everyday."

He watched as a smile slowly formed on her face. She kissed him lightly. "So you don't think they're right?"

He chuckled at her insistence of a straight answer, "No," he said, "I don't think they're right. But I've known that since I've met you. I know that it's you, it's you. Because I love you. I've loved you since I laid my eyes on you. And that was 5 years ago. It's you, because there's no else out there more perfect for me."

"Really? It's me?"

"Forever," he whispered, and took her slender left hand in his. He rubbed his finger over a diamond ring resting on her ring finger. "Aren't we planning kids? Don't we have an image of them already? And we have to get new bagels too. Oh, and don't forget the cooking. I'll just have to change things up sometimes. Kids. Bagels. Whatever. I'll just have to make sure things aren't boring for you, so this ring will be on forever. Do you think you can stand some of the same old things for years to come?"

She looked at him, and back down on the ring. She smiled, "Well… I do get bored easily… but as long as you are one of those things… I think I can."

**Not really a story I guess… no real point either. It's just a simple thing really. There's no real climax; it's just an interaction. But I'm in a simple, relaxing mood, so I guess this is what came out of this mood (among other things). :) Review please! Tell me if you like when I write in my whole relaxing, lazy mood. :D**


End file.
